This invention relates to electric filter circuits and processes for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to filters which include a number of inductors.
In the design of filters having desired frequency response characteristics, it is frequently necessary or desirable to include a number of individual inductors. Such inductors are relatively expensive magnetic components and occupy a relatively large volume.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide filter circuits having desired frequency response characteristics similar to those of prior art filters of the aforementioned type, at reduced cost and in a smaller space.